


My Life Is Trash😭🍑🍆

by Queen_Dream1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Birth, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, Gang Rape, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Twerking, Weddings, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dream1/pseuds/Queen_Dream1
Summary: Skylar Smith, age 21, is forced to marry a man named Mike Ross. Little did she knew that this runs in the family blood, she has a feeling that Mike will make her his toy.





	1. I'm not ready for it!

Skylar sat down at the kitchen, her fingers twirling her hair nervously as her parents, Jenny and Dave Williams were about to make her marry someone. Yes, Skylar wanted to have a husband, but her parents just cannot force her to marry someone!

" Oh! He's here!" her mother squeled. She rushed to opened the door to reavel a muscular man with dark brown eyes, and brown wavy hair. Broad shoulders, and big hands. Skylar was taken back of what who she was about to get engaged with.

" Skylar Smith." The man said her name in a silky, yet mysterious way. " It is an honor to marry you and be my wife. I am Mike Ross, and I will love you every momment. And I will never let you out of my sight." He kneeled down to open a box with a ring that was beautiful indeed, with a tiny diamond on top.

 _Maybe it won't be bad marrying Mike._ She thought.  _But I don't want to marry a man I do not love._ Skylar looked at her parents, who looked at her expectantly. Mike was waiting down, his eyes never left hers.

She reached her hand, and she felt his huge hand slip the ring of her index fingers. Her parents clapped with joy, happy that their daughter approve their choice. 

" I'm sure that you would like to meet each other. Jenny and I will go shopping and you two can get to know each other." Her father said. 

And with that, her parents left, leaving her with Mike.

" So Skylar." Mike began. " I always wonder how lucky I am to have you." He rested his hand upon her. She jerked it away, and saw the look of her new fiancé. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room, making sure it's lock. 

" Don't be a naughty girl for your future husband." Mike whispered harshly. He then grabbed a drawer and grabbed a black bra, and a black thong. He threw it at Skylar, who was shocked for looking at her private stuff. But the look on Mike was dangerous so she went to bathroom only to be stopped by him. 

Mike made a tsk tsk sound. " Change it right here. And strip for me." He said as  he sat on her bed. 

Not knowing what to say, she grabbed her shirt and slowly tooking it off, showing off her white bra with pink lace on it. Her breasts were big, and was tempting to touch. She then faced her round, fat ass to the direction of Mike's face, and took of her pants, showing her white panties. Then after she was almost naked, she took off her bra, reaveling her large breasts, toned belly, long curvy legs, shaved pussy, long black hair, hazel eyes, perky nose, and soft little mouth.

" Yes, you were meant for me. So fucking beautiful." Mike said as she put on what he ordered.  He then grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap. 

" Look at you, so beautiful and so fucking hot. You were born as a slut." He then grabbed her face and kissed her so roughly that Skylar had no warning. He pushed his tounge out into her mouth, exploring the beauty of his fiancé. 

He then grobbed her breasts, which could fit his hand perfectly. Then Mike bent down to lick her nipple so slowly, that Skylar felt herself so horny. he then stopped and squeezed the other breasts, making Skylar in heaven. 

" You were a naughty girl for removing your hand away from me, so I need to punish you, my  _toy."_

Skylar whimpered as he switched her around, her ass sticking up to him. He then slapped it, making Skylar yowl with pain.

"Ow! What did you did that for!" Skylar whined. She earned another slap, making her jump in pain. 

Each time, slaps in the right cheek, slaps in the left cheek, making her ass red as a ruby. Skylar collapsed on the floor, tired of the spanking. 

But Mike wasn't. There was a reason he told her to put the black bra and thong on. " Get up."

Skylar, too terified to protest, jumped up, making her breasts jiggle. She then noticed the big buldge under Mike's pants. 

" Go to the table of yours, and lean down ass out." Mike demaned.

Skylar did was she was told, her ass showing out. 

" Now twerk for me." Mike grabbed his phone and recorded it, watching his future wife jiggling her booty at him. 

Skylar heard her parents opening the door. She grabbed her clothes and put it on, quickly. Mike brushed passed her and squeezed her ass again. 

Skylar gave him her phone number and left to see her parents, to tell them that she was going to move to Mike's house.

" We will meet again." Mike whispered


	2. Resturant Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar was asked out to go out to dinner with her fiancé, Mike. Not knowing that this was making her very uncomfortable with the ideas in his head.

Skylar looked at her outfit and thought if this was a good idea to wear for a date.

A purple summer dress that reaches to her thighs?

A white cardigan?

White designer high heels?

Her sleek, black hair loose and some of it tied to a bun?

" Oh honey! you look gorgeous!" Her mother gushed. It was her to choose the outfit for her, and Skylar felt what? Exposed?

Skylar rolled her eyes as she saw Mike's car pulled up, waving for her that it was time to go. She breathed in, knowing that it was her first date. 

She opened the door, and sat down, putting her phone in her purse, and looked at Mike, who was staring at her.

" Look at you. So beautiful for our date. I have a surprise for you." The muscular man said as he drived.

It was an awkward silence in the way to the resturant, but they reached to an italian resturant that Skylar was familar with. They sat at the back, waiting for a waiter or waitress to come.

Then Mike slid his hand to her thigh, squeezing it lightly, making Skylar turned at him, her green eyes saying  _no way we're having sex in a public place!_

But Mike just traced his hand to her underwear, which was slightly wet. He then flicked her clit, making Skylar moan softly.

" You slut, getting turned on right away. So wet for me..." Mike trailed off as he massaged his fiancee's pussy. Then stopped, making Skylar whined for protest, only to stop when he took off her underwear, living the cool breeze touch her untouch, needy, hot pussy. 

He then traced her lips, making Skylar shudder. Then shoved two fingers in her, the teasing over. Skylar thought she might burst with pleasure and scream if she wasn't in a resturant.

Mike continued with the fast, exploring the woman's wall, making her so close to cum right away. He flicked his thumb to her clit, making her moan.

" Oh Mike, please fuck me more." Skylar whispered, knewing she was close. 

Mike then pumped so fast, Skylar had to grip the table from screaming. Then she felt her organsm came so fast, juices were flying everywhere, she felt it would never stop. 

Her fiance licked up the juices, while she put on her underwear. " Have you ever squirted before?" He asked. Skylar shooked her head, tired already.

He then kissed her, running her hair with his hand.

"Surprise." He whispered, then went to order something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 is out! Thank you all for reading, but to tell you, this is getting very fun to write.   
> Hope you enjoyed, comment down below for more ideas for me to write!  
> Bye! :)


	3. A New Home. A New Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar is now moving to her future huband's mansion, Mike. Little did she know that not planning to do some wedding planing, but full sex in her new home.

" Your new home." Mike annouced as he pulled Skylar's luggage to his home. Skylar gasped, and placed a hand to her mouth to not show her surprise. But Mike caught it.

" Marvelous isn't it? I wanted to live somewhere for you could love." Mike replied as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Skylar wasn't still getting use to this gesture of love yet, but she had to get use it soon.

" Bob, please take Skylar''s luggage and put it in our room." Mike ordered to a man that was wearing very formal clothes, clapped his hands, and servants began to pick up to a room. 

Mike led Skylar to their room. It was big, beautiful, and everything Skylar imagined. But why was a pole there?

 _Ah, Mike wants me to twerk there, if he has a chance._ Skylar thought darkly, already feeling shivers running through her back. 

Once the servants left, Mike pick her up, earning a surpise squeak from the woman from his dreams. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on it. He grabbed her mouth and kiss her, entering his tounge to Skylar's mouth. Skylar clutched Mike's neck, swirling her tounge to his mouth, exploring it. 

Mike grabbed her blouse and unbuttoned it, reaveling her cotton candy colored bra. He squeezed it lightly, earning a soft moan from Skylar. He unclasped it, showing her glorious large breasts and toned belly. He then attacked, licking, biting, and squeezing her breasts. His other hand has took off her panties, which was soaking wet. 

" Look at you, wet already?" Mike said as he left her breasts, and bend down to her pussy, which was hot with needy. He flicked his tounge to her clit, and Skylar squirmed under the pressure of teasing. Mike then licked her pussy, exploring the beautiful walls. He found a sweet spot and kept licking there, making Skylar scream with pleasure.

" Oh Mike! Right there! Please..." She trailed off, knewing she was close. So did Mike, and thrusted two fingers in her pussy. 

 _Oh god, I'm gonna cum, he's so good._ Skylar thought between the pleasure, and felt her organsm fly through her, watching her juices run out of her, splashing Mike and soaking their bed. 

" Wet enough." Mike said as he unzipped his pants, reaveling the hugest cock Skylar has ever seen. It was 6in long, huge and meaty. 

" Do you think I would pleasure you only?" Mike asked and grabbed her hair and roughly shoved his dick into her mouth. Skylar felt herself gag at the meaty rod in her mouth, but swirled her tounge around Mike's cock. She bobbed up and down, Mike grabbing her hands, making her play with his balls.

" Oh, fuck. So good..." He trailed off as he shooted his seed through his future wife's mouth. Skylar wanted to throw up, the semen running through her throat. 

Mike was stroking his cock, reacking it's full length. He then grabebd her waist and pushed through her pussy, making Skylar scream with pain as her barrier broke. The dick was so big, it was streching her walls. Mike thrusted hardy, shaking Skylar while he thrust.

" You like this, bitch. You like being fucked up, being a  _whore._ You like being punished.

"N-no." Skylar stammered between breath. The truth is she liked it very much, the pleasure running through her belly. 

" Tell the truth!" Mike grabbed her throat almost choking her. 

"Y-yes, I like this." 

Mike suddenly stopped. " Then beg for it, whore."

" Oh, Mike please fuck me. Fuck me how much you want. I'm your whore, make me have your children. Make me your bitch. Make me cum!" Skylar hated the words tumbling her mouth, but it was only survival with Mike. 

Mike thrusted harder, hitting her sweet spot, making her squirt her juices on his cock. 

" I'm going to cum!" Mike groaned. He pulled his cock out, and cum shooted out of his cock, making Skylar coated with cum, from head to toe. 

She put on her pajamas, and Mike grabbed her ass and squeezed it, and slapped it.

" We'll do it again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 3 is out! Sorry it took so long! I was really going to do it last night, but I was really lazy!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Chapter 4 is COMING VERY SOON!!!


	4. Electrical Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is away from Skylar, a buisness trip to Europe, making Skylar giddy with freedom.  
> But when a face so familar flashes into Skylar's face, she knows that they will never be freedom for having some fun with her body.

Skylar was resting in her bed, feeling so sure that nothing about sex and her body will happen today. 

She flipped on the bed, doing a somersault, landing feet first. Ate way too many cupcakes, and ordered the servants to have a break.

Just as she was about to log into her laptop, a face appeared, making Skylar jump with surprise

" Mike! What are you doing here!" She squeaked, not knowing that her husband was here.

They have been married for one month, a secret wedding in the same house. Not a lot of women, but A LOT of men came, and staring at her all the time. 

"Just checking in, darling." Mike said looking at her face intensly. " What were you about to do?"

" You know, listen to some music, check it out with my sister." Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, it was nice for you to check on me, but I really got to go."

" **No**."

Skylar whipped her head, looking at the screan. " What did you say?" She asked, feeling nervous as Mike shifted foward looking at her, his gaze very intense. 

" I said no. So I'm going to have fun with you,  _bitch_." Skylar shuddered, not knowing what was the evil plan that her husband had. 

" You see that box?" Mike asked. 

"Yeah?"

" I want you to open the box, and look what's in there."

Skylar walked up to the box, feeling unsure, opened it. " Oh heck no." Skylar gasped.

" Oh heck yes. You are going to be fucked so much while I watch you, baby." Mike said, leaning at his leather chair. " Now be a good girl and take off your clothes and show me that body of yours."

Skylar, not knowing what else she could do, took off her tank top, showing her big, glorious, breasts, covered by a rose gold bra.

"Mmm, someone has been very naughty." Mike replied as he saw his wife's boobs, which were so big, he wished he could grabbed them, slap, and torture them. 

His godess still scared, took off her pants, showing the same color of her bra, panites with white lace on them. Her curvy legs, big, fat, booty, and tight pussy and asshole is everything why he married this woman. 

She took off her bra and panties, being a angel for Mike right there.

" Slut, please grab a vibrator from there."

The woman grabbed the vibrator, spread her legs wide, showing her untouch, wet pussy to the cam. " I can't turn it on." Skylar whimpered, scared so much, the woman might have to be fucked so bad to get used to this.

" Aha, I have the remote, so I get to control it." Mike smirked, feeling good about this.

Skylar pressed the vibrator to her pussy, while Mike turned on the remote to 5.

Skylar gasped with pleasure. "Oh! That feels good...." She trailed off as she pressed even more to her needy, horny pussy, the vibrations hitting her insides right away. She moaned so loud, that she wasn't surprised if other people heard it. She grabbed her left breast and squeezed it, earning a squeak as she was being fucked bu this toy. 

" I think it's time to take it up a notch, shall we?" He grabbed the remote and flipped it to 10, earning a yowl from his wife. Skylar was shuddreing with pleasure, her face scrunched up. " Fuuuuck! It's so good! Please stoooooop!" She yelled, her cheast rising up and down. 

"FUUUUUUUUCKKK!" She shrieked, her organsm flew from her, squirting till her breath came a stop. She then dropped the vibrator and lay down, her pussy and asshole showing right to Mike.

Mike made a tsk, tsk sound. " We're not done yet. BOB!" He yelled to his servant, Bob. " Fetch me The Fucking Machine for Skylar!" 

Bob bowed down. " Right away sir."  He snapped his fingers, to show a machine with a dildo the size of Mike's cock, two of them, and are waiting for Skylar.

"Come on whore, get on the machine." Mike snapped. 

Skylar gulped as she sat down, feeling the cold dildo push in inside her pussy, and yelled in pain as the other one tear in her asshole.

"OOOOWWWWW! Mike! This is not fun!" She yelled as she felt the dildo in her pussy, push back and forth, back and forth, and so is the other one. 

They went faster, faster, faster, faster, faster until they went full speed, earning a scream from Skylar as she squirted so much, and cum from her hole. Then she stopped, went to her husband, and looked at him. " That was fun, but I have to go now." She said, as she covered her body again.

"Bye bitch." Mike said, and then hanged up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 4 IS OUT!  
> Sorry it took so long, with everyone reading this, I felt like I needed a break, and did not write anything.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and comment down below for compliments and ideas!


	5. When Your Husband Decides To Have A Picnic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is having a picnic, and Skylar is surprised to see all the guests are men. Meaning: Mike has a plan. Answer: Sex.

Skylar was finishing her breakfeast when Mike placed a hand on hers. " Skylar, I am having a picnic. Would you like to join?" Skylar was sure there was pure love in his eyes, but what else, excitement. 

She still didn't felt like she loved him, but she was getting there, but what she didn't like was him abusing her everytime. Skylar thought for a momment. "Sure." She answered. 

Mike nodded. " Please wear a summer dress, yellow, please. And a gold bra and gold thong." Skylar nodded to him, because if she said no, who knows what would Mike would do to her? Rape her? Impregnate her? Skylar shuddered as the dark thoughts of her husband whirled around her brain. 

A few momments, she was dressed, and was ready to go.

"Good. You're ready. Our guests are already here. " Skylar opened her mouth to ask how, but Mike slapped her ass to not start asking questions. "All I want for you to be on your best behavior." She nodded, her ass still tingled from the spank.

Mike led her to the huge backyard, where Skylar felt her mouth gap in surprise. All of the guests were men; muscular men, and were looking at Skylar with a hugerily look. 

"Um, Mike, where are the food?" Skylar asked. She felt herself getting wrapped around the men's gazes and looked at Mike, directly in the eye.

" Well, we won't have food, until we get our reward." He answered, his hand slipped to her waist, pulling her close. 

"Wha-" Skylar was inturupted as she felt herself kissing Mike and men crowding her. 

" Do you know why I told you what to were?" Mike asked. 

" Um, to get raped?" She asked nervously. 

" Yeah, yeah, enough questions," a men inturupted their conversation. " Let's get on with the show already." He beckoned 4 men to rip off her cute summer dress, making Skylar scream with anger. And all she was left was her bra and thong, and 10 men staring at her almost-naked body. 

" Now twerk for us, Skylar. There's a pole there. You better do it, before you get punished." Mike said in forced voice, tipped with anger. 

She walked there slowly, and wrapped one leg around the pole, and starting to shake her big ass, making it jiggle and impress the boys, not that she really wanted to. She took off her bra, showing her big tits while twerking and stopped to lean down to take off her thong, her ass in the air as she took it off, and felt the breeze hit her holes as she made the show the boys want. There were all comments about her, and she felt like throwing up.

"Oh! Look at her fucking beautiful tits!"

" Look at that ass!" 

"Mike you're so lucky to have her as your wife!"

" She makes me feel like fucking her on the spot."

Skylar gulped as Mike walked toward her, his hands grabbed her tits and squeezed it lightly, earning a soft whimper.

"Lovely show, dear. Now can you please masturbrate for us?"

Skylar, not knowing what else to do, but crouched on the floor to show everyone her lovely, tight cunt. She slowly circled it, making her moan softly. She tugged her clit, and then inserted two fingers into her pussy, making her shudder with pleasure. She started to push faster, and faster, making her cum right on the spot, squirting her juices on the floor. She sagged and then rubbed it, feeling horny about this.

" Oh! Oh yes!" Skylar yelled as she rubbed her wet pussy faster. Men had their cocks out, and was also rubbing it faster. 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Skylar screeched as the second organism shooked her, larger than any organism she had. She was literally squirting so hard, she collapse after she was done. 

"Please tell me this is over, right?" Skylar groaned as her legs felt like jelly on the floor. 

"Nope. Darling, I think it's time for us to have a family." Mike said. He took off his jeans, and reaveled his hardend cock. He walked up to her, and spread her legs to show her hot, wet pussy. He pushed in, streching her pussy.

"Damm, so tight as usual. Guys, come on, but you cannot cum in her. This is my wife." Mike warned his friends as he kept pushing his rod to her pussy, in a faster pace. One of the men grabbed her neck. She opened her mouth to stop touching her, but instead, pushed his cock into her mouth, and started to push in, while Skylar had no choice to lick and suck. Another one, grabbed her hand, and pulled it to his own cock, making her rub the thickend dick. One man played with her tits, rubbing her pussy while Mike was fucking her out her brains. Another man pushed on finger into her asshole. 

She was around men, who wanted to fuck her insane. Skylar kept licking the rod, from the first man, and screamed as the men make her bring to her thrid organism. Her breasts ached from the playing. Mike finally shooted his cum into her womb, and making her pregnant. The man who was playing with her asshole, pulled out his cock and fucked her insanley, her eyes felt like they could pop off since the pleasure was making her insane. 

Each after, men fucked her everywhere, her mouth, pussy, tits, asshole. She finally felt the last man pulled out. Skylar felt her abused pussy cummed for the last time, her asshole ached, her tits were almost pink, her butt was red, her hand was pink. 

" Congratulaions Skylar," Mike said as he kissed her. " We got what we want, and were having a family." Skylar wrinkled her nose at the thought. Mike's hand felt the swollen part of belly. " But we're not done." Her husband grabbed confetti cake out of nowhere. "Cake?" Skylar shook her head and went to the bathroom, while men oohed and aahed about her body laced with cum.

One thing for sure, she would never go on a picnic again.


	6. Doctor Appointment....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar, now a 2 week pregnant woman, has to go for appointments, and founds out her doctor.....

Skylar waited on the doctor's bed, waiting for her doctor. She was wearing a thin long sleaved aqua shirt, her breasts popping out of her chest. she was wearing black leggings, that stuck to her long, curvy legs, and worst, stuck to her, well-known fat ass. Skylar felt butterflies in her stomach, and her gaze was shocked as the doctor came in. 

It was a blonde girl, with giant curves that stuck to her suit. What was even worse that her uniform went up to the end of her butt, which was huge, as big as Skylar's. She was holding a gem-covered box close to her waist, and winked at Skylar.

"Skylar Ross. I am Lili, and I will be checking anything, since you just got recently pregnant, Am I correct?" Lili said as she sat down with Skylar, her nails brushed the black-haired woman. 

"Yes, Lili..." She gasped as Lili's hand grabbed her booty, and sqeezed it gently. Lili then unbutton her uniform, showing a black bra, with white lace on it. And she was wearing a black thong. " You see, I know you're pregnant, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun in a hospital." The blonde's hand ran through Skylar's hair, and pressed her lips against the soon-to-be mother. Skylar squirmed against Lili, while Lili took off Skylar's shirt, revealing a navy blue bra. Skylar moaned softly as Lili squeezing the sensitive orbs. Her belly doesn't show that she was that pregnant, since she was 2-week pregnant. 

Skylar took off her bra, showing the glorious, big, tits to her nurse. Lili imeditaly licked and sucked, making Skylar go crazy.

"Omg Lili... You're so good..." Skylar groaned as Lili's hand pulled the thong aside, reaviling the hot, wet already, pussy.  The nurse licked expertaly, as if she knew which places Skylar will jerk with pleasure. 

"Fuck... yes Lili, YES!" Skylar screamed as she squirted at the curvy woman. She then sucked at Lili's apple sized nipples.

"Yes Skylar YES!" Lili moaned as Skylar bent down to lick the blonde's pussy. She slid two slender fingers, making Lili squirm with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Oh FUUUUCK!"Lili cumed, her juices soaking the nursing bed. 

They kissed, tasting each other's sweetness. Lili then opened a box, to pull out a strap-on didlo, which was huge, and may stretch her walls perfectly.

"Open up, slut". Lilli commanded as her patient started bobbing her head, sucking expermantly, while Lili played with her tits. She pulled out her mouth, stroking the fake cock. She positined herself to the cock, then Lili pushed in, the cock streching her walls. Skylar moaned and groaned as the nurse starting thrusting faster, making her scream with pleasure.

"You like this? Huh, you like being a bitch for me, fucking you insanley, your perfect body sold as a slut, right bitch?" Lili smirked as she slapped Skylar's booty, watching it jiggle with touch. Skylar came, squirting on the fake cock, Lili benting down to catch the flying juices with joy.

She and Skylar put on the clothes, and Lili placed a hand onto Skylar's belly. 

"Hmmm. I believed you're cured." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's for today! I have to say this, but do not COMMENT DOWN BELOW, just because of your comments goes to my mom, and I do not want to STOP WRITING!
> 
> SO PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT DOWN!  
> Luv u!  
> BYE!


	7. When Family Kicks In....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar finally gave birth to her daughter, Kiki Ross, who was born to be like a slut. Mike encourages her, and when 15 hits to Kiki, Skylar might have a hard time keeping her new family together. 
> 
> ( I'll being doing Kiki's POVs in this chapter and next.)

_**Skylar's POVs:** _

Skylar sighed as she saw her daughter, Kiki, coming back from the salon, her natural dark brown hair, gotten blonde tips halfway. 

"Mom! How do I look?" Kiki saunted toward her, her hand in the air, showing her toned stomach, D-cup breasts, cute, big butt. Skylar's daughter was wearing a black cardigan with a crop shirt, showing a lot of skin, with leggings sticking her thighs and ass. Kiki walked toward her and grabbed her hand. 

" You look great, Sweetie." Skylar answered truthly. Kiki's brown gaze looked up and down at Skylar's face, and she took her mother to their car. 

When they came to their home parking lot, Kiki took off her cardigan and crop shirt, showing off her gray bra. 

"So Mom, I was wondering if we could have time... together..." Kiki trailed off and cupped her tits, her tounge rolling out. Skylar was shocked, that her daughter thought a perfect time to have some "fun" in the car! But Skylar, secretly wanted to know what her daughter's  body have. So Skylar jumped to the back seat with Kiki, and groped her daughter's tits. Kiki gasped and grabbed her mother's cups, and Skylar took off the bra covering her daughter's orbs. Skylar imeditally suckled and licked Kiki's right nipple and squeezed the otheer breast. 

Kiki was jerking everytime her mother was squeezing her breasts. Her hand went to Skylar's rear and squeezed it gently and Skylar stopped, making Kiki whine with protest. Skylar tugged on her leggings and was not surprise to see her daughter wearing a silver thong. She pushed the thong aside to see her daughter's wet, needy, hot pussy. She tugged on Kiki's clit, making Kiki moan with pleasure. She then inserted two fingers in her daughter's pussy, thrusting faster than she did it to herself. 

" Oh yes Mom! Yes! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUCK!!!" Kiki screamed as she shooted her juices to Skylar who licked up happily. 

Skylar jumped out of the car. " Time to go home." And went home. Leaving Kiki, her legs spread out, and took herself a picture, sending it to her boyfriend, Trey.

 

_**Kiki's POVs:** _

 

Kiki went to her room, and found a cute hoodie crop shirt, pink of course, and a hot pink bra, and not bothered to put on a thong, but to wear a jean shorts that shows her curves so good.

She went to the porch and saw Troy there, his hands extended, and Kiki jumped in, hugging her boyfriend's muscular chest. 

" Hey handsome. I got a itch somewhere, and I need help to fix it." Kiki replied in a seductive voice. She kissed Troy deeply, her tounge swirling in his mouth. Her boyfriend's hand were on her ass, squeezing it so good. She took off her shirt, reaveling her bra, and Troy took it off right away squeezing her nipples, playing with her tits. 

Kiki felt her shorts pulled off and Troy mumbled: "So fucking hot..." he immediatly licked her right away, making Kiki squirm with pleasure. 

He imediatly took off his pants, Kiki giving him a blowjob, sucking his big rod right away, becoming more hard. Troy lined up his cock to her cunt, pushing through her tight pussy, making both of them moan, fucking her insanely. When they finish, they kissed, and left, hand by hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I hoped you enjoyed, please hit the kudos button, and DO NOT COMMENT DOWN BELOW FOR MY SAFETEY!!!  
> luv u!


	8. Gym Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiki felt like it's time to freshen up, and go to the gym, but little did she know, she will be sweaty from hot sex!

Kiki ran down the stairs, wearing a sky blue sports bra with very small shorts that shows most of her bootilious ass. The outfit matches her hair, which now has navy blue highlights. She gave her mom, Skylar a squeeze on her ass, giving her mother a soft gasp, but wasn't surprised. 

She put on her sneakers, and ran to the gym, which where she saw men working out. Most of them looked at her as she went to her locker, and trying to get her boxing gloves, where two men were standing, licking their lips.

"Excuse me." Kiki said as she looked at the men, head to toe. " What are you thinking? Going to the girls locker room." She went to go grabbing her boxing gloves, but one of the men had the courage to talk. " Well, that's why you are the only one here. We only want to give you something, if you promise not to tell the manager here." The man said, glancing at his friend, who was busy looking at Kiki. 

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Fine, what is it?" She already knew the answer, but want to figure out how these men are going to pull it off. 

The second man looked at Kiki straight in the eyes. " We could have fun, but one question: Are you a highschooler?" Kiki swayed her hips a little, trying to get the men's attention. " Well of course I am." She answered, and felt the two men's breath hitch. "Tell me, what's your names?" 

The first men answered. " Kevin", while the other one piped in. " Jason." She licked her lips, and went to the men, and let them explore her. They pushed her to a bench, while Kiki spread her legs. They began kissing her neck, kissing her lips, while they grop her breasts, and Kevin imediatly took off the dark brown girl's sport bra, and started nipping and licking her nipple, making Kiki gasp. Jason, on the other hand, started squeezing her right breast,while the other hand was trailing in to her shorts, which Kevin helped took off. 

Jason inserted two fingers in Kiki's pussy, pushing and thrusting faster than anyone could. " Oh yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes yes, YES!" Kiki yelped as juices started to fly, Kevin tugged her nipples, Jason bent down and licked her juices, kissing her so she can taste her juices. Kevin left her breasts, and licked her pussy, hitting her g-spot, making Kiki jerk with pleasure. Jason pulled out his cock, which was hard and pushed it in Kiki's mouth. Kiki moaned through the rod, Kevin pleasures are rocking her, she felt her juices, second time, flowed out of her cunt.

 

Jason pulled out his cock off his mouth, and pushed into Kiki's pussy. She moaned, and Kevin got his rod out and fucked her in her asshole. She felt like she was in heaven, as the men grunted with pleasure, and they sild out their cocks out and changed potision. Finally, they cummed on her breasts, her back, and her ass, covering her in white cum.

"Well, Ready for round 2?" Kiki giggled, while the men sighed and ran away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, That's all for today! Thanks for NOT COMMENTING DOWN, I don't want my carrear to end, so please kudosing, and...  
> CHAPTER 9 IS COMING SOON!


	9. Beach Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiki's family and her boyfriend, Troy, are going to the beach, for the weekend. They have a beach house, but when Kiki meets her old bestie, Taylor with her boyfriend, Lucas, who found a surprise for her, and her parents.

Kiki sighed as she leaned on her boyfriend's chest, feeling the sun shining her hair, and trailed a hand on Troy's chest. He kissed her forehead, and murmered: " I love you babe" Kiki looked at him and kissed him deeply, feeling lust well up her, as if she could just fuck him there on the spot. But when she was about to do some "fun", a voice, who sounded familar, and she looked down on her balcony on her beach house, and gasped.

"Taylor?! Is that you?" Kiki yelled down to the dark purple haired girl with black streakes, with a teenage boy holding her hand.  _Must be her boyfriend._ Kiki thought and grabbed Troy by the hand. He looked at her, and opened her mouth to protest, but Kiki interupted. " Come on, Troy, we're going to see my old bestie. Don't be a slug, babe." Kiki looked at her boyfriend, and whispered: " We'll have some rough play later...." Kiki trailed off and smirked at the black haired boy, who shrugged and grabbed Kiki's hand and went down. 

"Kiki! It's been so long!" Taylor gushed and hugged her old friend, her hands on her ass, on purpose. Kiki did a chest bump, their boobs swing widley as they bump their tits together. " Kiki, this is my hubby, Lucas. And I can see you have one too?" Taylor giggled as Kiki hugged her again. " Yes, that's my babe, Troy." Troy waved his hand and went to talk to Lucas about video games, while Kiki led Taylor to her bedroom. 

"So Kiki, when did you became a slut? Fucking everyone must be a record." Taylor smirked as she rested on her friend's bed. Kiki rolled her eyes. " You know, I always rememeber the time when we use to go to my bed, and have some fun, but now, since my bedroom is locked, maybe...." She was broken off as Taylor smashed her lips against her, her hands rubbing her hardend nipples. Kiki broke the kiss, and took off her bikini, showing her big tits, and her freind sucked and bit, tug, lick her nipple, making Kiki feel like she's in heaven. One of Kiki's hand ran Taylor's thong, and pulled it off, and shoving a finger in her wet pussy, making Taylor stop pleausuring Kiki. " Oh Kiki! You must be turn on, fingering like that. You know, I used to masturbrate by thinking us fucking each other...." She could never finish her sentance because she was moaning hard, but stopped her friend's hand, and she pressed a finger to her slutty bestie's mouth. " Shh, I don't want our babes to find out we're out having some fun." She warned. 

"Too late." Troy entered, with Lucas, crossing their arms, and looked at the girls, lust in their eyes. They grabbed their girlfriend's hands and kissed them deeply. Taylor started to twerk against Lucas's hardend rod. Kiki already took off her pants, and lined up her butthole with his cock. she moaned as she pushed in, while Taylor was already fucking her boyfriend, and used a hand to masturbrate Kiki's pussy. Kiki was moaning loudly, her brain couldn't take it, she cumed everywhere, Taylor screaming with pleasure, as she cumed too. The boys pulled out their cocks, and started maturbrate, watching the sexy girls twerk, and showing their glorious orbs. 

Troy and Lucas cummed, their white ropes streaming on their girls breasts, and boy do they look like pure sluts.

 


	10. Um... No Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going back to Skylar' POV, where she went for a walk, but a man stops her, and tries to do some fun, and get nasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That's all for today! Sorry for not writing a lot, school came for me...... But I hoped u enjoyed, please hit the kudos button, and do not comment down, because I don't want to get caught writing smut.

_**Skylar's POV:** _

 

I was walking down the park, the sun warming me up, my black hair swished in the breeze. I was wearing a jean cardigan, very short, with a cute pink summer dress, with high-tops. I feel weird now...... I feel my life has changed, from being a good girl to being the sluttiest girl I ever have known. I wish I never married Mike, I wish I could make my own choice.....

A hand grabbed my arm, and I was dragged behind a tree, I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. I pulled away from the stranger and opened my eyes to see this dude. 

It was a muscular man, with blond wavy hair, with icy blue eyes. He looked at me, and I can see some drool from his mouth. I crossed my arms. " WHO are you, and what do you want?" The man chuckled a little and answered. " I am Sam, and I always find a woman for me to see me, for.... problems. And I saw you walking by, so...." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, I pulled away.

"Ewwww! What do you want? Don't you know I'm married?" I screeched. "Plus I don't have problems, so you can just leave me alone, and find someone else." I turned around, and before I could walk, Sam grabbed my hand roughly, twisting it painfully. I scream for help, and then I felt a hand hit my head, I fell into a world in darkness.

When i woke up, I feel my hair loose, and I could only see one light in this room. I looked down to see that I am naked, pure naked and that I was tied up, my hand up against my head, my legs spread apart to show my private area. 

"I told you, you can't run away from me." It was Sam crouching down, looking at me like I was a new pornstar or something. " Now, slut, obey me, and call me master." 

"No way!" I yelled. " Let me go right away!" The man slapped my face, pain shot through me, tears pricked my eyes. He came and grabbed a whip. "Now, bitch, I will slap your ass for 20 times, so don't you dare talk to me that way!" He whipped my right cheek, and I cried freely, and he whipped my poor butt, which was turning red quickly. 

When he finished, I was scared right away to protest, and he grabbed my chin, and roughly kissed me, his tongue eagerly traveling and exploring my mouth. I gag a little, and his hands traveled to my huge tits, groping and scratching, playing with my poor nipples. I felt disgusted, and I felt like even more dirtier than I ever felt. One of his fingers slipped easily to my cunt, thrusting in and out, while his thumb played with my clit. I moaned hard, and gasped, realized that I just moaned to my own dislike.

"Ah, my slave likes this, don't you whore?" He kept fingering me, my body betraying as I buck my hips, and I gasped as he hit my g-spot, making me shudder with pleasure. Then Sam pushed his whole hand into my small, tight cunt, making me scream with pain. He grinned and started to hand fuck me, my walls stretching up so much I feel like I'm going to burst. 

Sam then quickly took off his pants, to show his small, meaty rod. He slapped it against my face. "Open slut." He warned. I did what he said, and he started fucking my mouth, me gagging like crazy. He then pushed his cock even further, making me choke. He pulled it out and lined it against my aching pussy. He pushed, and fucked me harshly, scratching my breasts, choking me, and spanking me soo much. He even slid his cock in my tight butthole and fucked me harshly. 

I was crying so badly, that my eyes even ached from crying. When he finished raping me, he slapped my butt twice, and looked at me, his evil grin and eyes travel my body. I ran away, and never to tell anyone about this, not anyone. 

 

I was a slut, and I was born to be one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all we have for today! I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment down below for ideas and tell me how was it!


End file.
